Spot
by Marymel
Summary: Thanks to Jackson and Eli, Jim gets a new friend...even if he said he didn't need one.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Inspired by the story I first heard about 20 years ago about a little dog named Ginny who rescued stray cats. Also, TotalCSIFan, I was inspired by your stories to use a Dalmatian!**

 **Since I've written that Jim sometimes looks after Eli, and Jackson loves spending time with them both, I got an idea. What if they and some of their friends wanted to give Jim a new friend? Then I remembered one episode where Doc Robbins mentioned he and his wife were fostering a litter of puppies. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

One afternoon, before Eli and Jim were to meet Tina for lunch, Jackson called from the Robbins' house and asked if they could come over. The two happily agreed, and they picked Eli's mom up and headed to the house.

"Hi!" Jim greeted when she saw the Robbins and Sanders.

Greta cooed and smiled when Jackson and Eli smiled at her.

"So what's going on?" Tina asked.

Before the adults could answer, Jackson grabbed Eli and Jim's hands. "We gotta show you something! Come on!"

Morgan, Greg and Al laughed softly as Jackson pulled them to the den. There they saw a little Dalmatian puppy.

The puppy shyly looked at the grown ups as Jackson and Eli sat down and started playing with him.

"We're fostering this little guy," Al explained. "He was abandoned at the shelter."

"And Jackson adores him," Judy said.

Tina and Jim sat down. "He's cute," Tina said.

"He's still a little shy," Judy said. "Doesn't really like new people."

As Judy said that, the puppy walked over to Jim sitting on the couch. "Hey," Jim said with a soft laugh. He put his hand down and the puppy sniffed and licked it.

"He likes you, Uncle Jim," Jackson said.

"Hey, puppy," Jim said as he patted him. "How are you."

Al laughed softly. "I was just telling Greg and Morgan that he's shy, especially around adults."

Jim patted the puppy's head. "Hey," he whispered.

Everyone watched and smiled as Jim petted the sweet puppy. Morgan, Greg, Al and Tina loved seeing the detective interact so naturally with the dog.

Eli and Jackson called the puppy to them and played with his toys. Jim had to smile at the kids and the puppy.

"Al, he is adorable," Tina said.

"And he really likes you, Jim," Judy added.

Jim smirked and laughed softly. "Nah." As he stood up, the puppy looked at him and whined. Jim turned and saw the puppy walk to him. The puppy looked up and waved his paw. Jim laughed softly.

"He likes you," Jackson said.

Jim crouched down and pet the puppy. "I don't need a dog," he told the Dalmatian. He shook his head and smiled as the puppy rolled over for a tummy rub.

Eli and Jackson came over and pet the puppy. "I think he likes you," Eli said. "He does need a home."

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "But I just started back to work. And taking care of Eli part time..."

"I'll help you take care of him," Eli said. "And we'll take him to the dog park with Aunt Sara and Uncle Nicky's dogs."

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. "Scruffy can play with him too!"

Tina, Greg, Morgan, Al and Judy looked at each other and at Jim with the puppy. They saw their friend relaxed and happy with the little dog. "You know," Tina said. "The puppy can stay at our house on nights you have to work."

Jim laughed softly. "I don't need a dog."

"Come on, Uncle Jim," Eli said. "I promise I'll help. The puppy likes you!"

Jim realized his friends weren't going to drop the issue. He looked at the innocent puppy and smiled. "Is he house trained?"

"Yes," Al said. "And he's had all his shots. He just needs a name and a home."

The puppy looked up at Jim and seemed to smile. Jim had to smile at the little dog. "How about Spot?"

Everyone smiled. Even the puppy looked happy. "Why not?" Tina said.

They went outside so the boys could play with the puppy. Jim had to smile at the sight of the kids with the puppy.

That evening, Jim brought Spot to his house. The puppy looked all around his new home.

"Well, this is it," Jim said as Spot looked around. "Not much, but it's home. You'll be here except when I'm working. Then you'll stay with Eli and his mom."

Spot looked at Jim and seemed to smile. Jim chuckled and set the dog bed the Robbins gave him on the floor.

"Now, there are some rules," Jim told Spot. "No barking and howling at all hours. No chasing cats. And if I can't take you for a walk, Eli and Tina will. You're going to stay with them part time."

Spot jumped on the couch and Jim sat down. He sighed and said, "We'll talk about not jumping on the furniture later." He rubbed his forehead, still surprised his friends talked him into keeping the puppy.

Jim felt Spot climb on his lap and looked to see the dog wave his paw, asking for a head rub. Jim chuckled and pet the puppy. "You just like me, huh?" Spot happily got his head rubbed.

A sad smile came to Jim's face. "You know...I used to know someone who loved dogs. Her mom and I never had any when she was growing up, but she loved them. We'd go to the park and if she saw a dog, she had to play with it. I don't think her mom ever had dogs after..." He looked at the dog, who seemed to be carefully listening. Jim smiled softly. "I lost them both a while back. Since then, Eli, Tina, Jackson, Greg, Morgan, all of them...they're the only family I have."

Spot whined and patted Jim's hand. Jim couldn't help but smile. "You really listening to me?" Spot nodded and waved his paw. Jim softly laughed.

Jim took Spot outside to use the bathroom before getting ready for bed. When Jim walked into the bedroom, Spot jumped up and laid down.

"Seriously?" Jim asked. "You've got a comfy bed from the Robbins. Come on, get down." Spot looked at Jim with sad eyes.

"Come on," Jim said. He pointed to the dog bed by the closet. "Get down." The puppy simply looked at Jim.

"Oh," Jim sighed as he put Spot in the dog bed. "This is your bed. Goodnight."

Spot watched as Jim got into bed. As he got comfortable, Jim sighed and turned on the TV. As he settled on an old movie, Spot crawled back into the bed. Jim shook his head as Spot laid down and fell asleep. Jim laughed softly, smiling at the puppy dozing next to him.

The next morning, Spot licked Jim's face to wake him. Jim grumbled and looked at the dog. Spot tilted his head as if he was asking, _are you going to get up?_

Jim smiled softly. "You don't want to sleep in?" Spot licked his nose. Jim laughed.

"Let me get cleaned up and I'll get us some breakfast." Spot watched Jim go to the bathroom.

When Jim came back, Spot barked softly. Jim smiled. "Okay, let's find something." Jim walked to the kitchen with Spot following.

Jim looked in the refrigerator and found a half of a cheeseburger. He took it and cut it into small pieces. "This will do until we can get to the store," Jim said as he set the plate in front of Spot. The puppy ate the food as Jim poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jim watched the puppy eat a little and found himself smiling. He found he liked having a little Dalmatian to care for.

Spot finished the burger and looked up at Jim. The detective smiled at the innocent puppy.

"You ready to see Eli?" Jim asked. He and Tina agreed she and Eli would take Spot when Jim had to work, and they got some dog food and a bed for the puppy.

Spot wagged his tail and Jim laughed softly. "You're going to like Eli," Jim said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Spot sat next to him and happily got a head rub. Jim smiled softly. "Eli reminds me so much of his dad. He's always curious about science and how stuff works. Man, I wish his dad could've lived to meet him."

Spot looked at Jim like he was listening to every word. A sad smile came to the detective. "Yeah, his dad was always there for me when I had problems with my daughter. I guess I thought he always would be." Jim sighed deeply. "But now, Tina and Eli...they're family to me. I got a second chance to have a family. I've always had a family with the team." He smiled at the curious puppy. "You know Jackson and his parents and sister. You'll meet everyone else." He pet the happy puppy, and Spot smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Spot jumped down as Jim walked to the door.

Jim opened the door to see Tina and Eli. "Good morning!" Tina said as Eli pet Spot.

"Hey," Jim said with a soft smile. "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Tina asked.

"Yeah!" Eli said. "Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara and Uncle Greg and Jackson are going to the dog park. And we want you and Spot to come! Please?"

Spot looked at Jim like he was asking to go. Jim couldn't help but smile. "Let me get cleaned up and Spot's got to use the bathroom."

"Yeah!" Eli said. Tina and Eli stayed in the yard with Spot as Jim got dressed. When Jim walked out, he smiled at the sight of Eli and Spot playing with a chew toy he'd brought.

Tina smiled warmly. "Eli loves him."

"I can see that," Jim said with a smile.

Tina smiled at the detective. "You look good, Jim." The detective shrugged and Tina said, "Really! I think Spot knew you needed someone to take care of."

Jim smiled thoughtfully as Spot and Eli happily played. He thought about how the puppy just came to him and wanted to love him, knowing nothing of his past. Spot just seemed to know Jim needed him.

Eli looked up and smiled. He and Spot rushed to Tina and Jim. "Uncle Jim, we got Spot some new toys!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Eli picked out some good ones," Tina said as she pet the happy puppy.

"Well, it sounds like he's going to have a good time at your house," Jim said with a smile. "Think he's going to like living with both of us?"

"Yes!" Eli said. "He already loves you!"

Jim couldn't help but smile at the puppy and his extended family. "He's a good dog." Spot seemed to smile.

Thirty minutes later, Spot and his new family arrived at the dog park. Jackson was happily telling Nick, Sara and Grissom about playing with Scruffy and how Greta smiled when he tickled her toes.

Al and Judy joined the group and smiled when they saw Jim, Tina, Eli and Spot. Jackson smiled widely. "There they are!"

Jackson rushed to hug his friends as the adults turned. Nick, Sara and Grissom smiled at the new puppy with their old friend. "Looks like you've got a new friend," Sara said to her dear friend.

"Hi, everybody!" Eli and Tina greeted. They smiled at the detective as Spot sniffed Scruffy, Sam and Hank.

"Everyone..." Eli said. "This is Spot. He's mine and Uncle Jim's puppy."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as Jim smiled. "He found me," Jim explained.

"Yeah, the little guy adopted Jim," Al said.

Everyone smiled as Spot sniffed his new dog friends and Eli and Jackson petted the dogs. Jim had to smile at the sight. He really felt happy with the innocent puppy and the kids.

"Looks like Spot fits in just fine," Nick said as the puppy played with the kids and other dogs.

Greg smiled as Jackson and Eli tried to teach Spot to play fetch with Scruffy. "Yeah, Jacks and Eli love him."

Jim smiled at Spot with the dogs and his CSI family. He couldn't help but feel happy about the puppy in his life.

Eli and Jackson ran up to Jim, laughing and smiling. "Come on, Uncle Jim!" Jackson said.

"Yeah!" Eli said as he pulled Jim's arm. "You gotta come play fetch with Spot!"

Scruffy sat down as Spot dropped a ball at their feet. Jim smiled as Spot wagged his tail.

Patting Spot's head, Jim smiled and joined the boys and everyone with the dogs. Tina and everyone smiled at the detective with the little boys and the happy puppy. Jim and the boys laughed as Spot happily played with the other dogs and his new family.

"Uncle Jim," Jackson said. "I'm glad Spot picked you and Eli."

Eli petted the happy puppy and smiled at Jim. "Me too. He's a good dog."

Jim smiled at his extended family. "Yeah," he said as he rubbed Spot's head. "We got a good family."

 **The End**


End file.
